Baby food is generally known to be made by steaming food products, and then placing them in a separate blender. This requires two separate appliances.
It is also known to use a single appliance to both steam and blend food products, for example from US 2004/0146621. This document provides a combined steamer and blender. The steam exits the steaming chamber through apertures in the walls of the chamber. This may result in a poor and uneven steaming performance.
US 2008/0047439 describes that during steaming, steam is condensed and collected, but a steam outlet to allow escape of steam from the steaming chamber is not provided.